My Prince
by Riz Riz 21
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang amat ceria. Suatu hari dia bertemu dengan Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah pangeran! / "Anda menjadi pangeran miskin sebagai hukumannya…"/ "Ma-maaf menganggu, sensei" / Warning : OCC, Typo, dll. / Chap 4 Update! Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**To be continue**

**My Prince by Riz Riz 21**

**Story by Riz Riz 21**

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-****_jii_**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Pangeran dari Kerajaan Konoha telah tiba di Tokyo. Kerajaan Konoha terletak di...'

**.Sakura POV.**

Terdengar suara televisi dari ruang keluagaku.

"Ibu, maaf. Aku kesiangan!" pekikku pada ibu dari dalam kamar.

Salam kenal, namaku Sakura Haruno umur 16 tahun. Bersekolah di Tokyo High School.

"Pagi Saku-chan, ada pangeran lo.." ucap ibuku

"Hah?" aku bingung "ah, ibu istirahat saja. Badan ibu'kan lemah!" nasehat ku pada ibuku.

Setelah selesai memakai seragam KHS'ku, aku bergegas kedapur untuk mencuci piring. Ya, memang cuci piring adalah tugasku tiap pagi. dalah hidupku, aku memasang motto. Dan mottoku adalah "Selalu ceria" dan "Makan enak".

"Tadi malam aku mimpi makan biskuit raksasa!" ucapku setelah selesai mencuci piring dan berkhayal

"Saku-chan, gak telat?" tanya ibu ku

"KYAA! aku pergi dulu!" pekikku nyaring dan pergi

"Sakura... kamu belum sarapan kan...?" ucap lirih ibuku yang tidak aku dengar

**.NORMAL POV.**

BRUKK!

"Kalau gak makan pasti ambruk, deh..." ucap Sakura saat terjatuh tengkurap

"Lapar..." Sakura lemas

Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengangkat Sakura.

'Eh?' batin Sakura

NYAMM

Satu onigiri masuk kedalam mulut Sakura dan ia langsung memakan habis

"Kalau kau mau aku masih punya banyak..." ucap seseorang itu dan memberi Sakura sekotak onigiri

"Terima kasih..." Sakura menatap mata seseorang yang menolongnya

'Eh! Co-cowok keren berambut pirang dan bermata biru?!' pikir Sakura

"Terima kasih banyak! Aku Sakura Haruno. Kamu siapa?" tanya Sakura

"Aku Naruto. Jangan sampai ambruk lagi ya Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto dan...

CHU. . .

'Na-naruto mencium pipiku' batin Sakura syok

DEG.

"Dah. Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto dan meninggalkan Sakura yang mukanya sudah merona hebat.

**~~ TOKYO HIGH SCHOOL~~**

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino, saat melihat halaman dipenuhi siswa-siswi THS

"Sakura! Kamu gak tau?! Bakal ada murid baru yang keren, lho!" pekik Ino

"Kalau... Orang keren aku sih juga—"

"Dia datang!" pekik Ino yang memotong ucapan Sakura

Dan saat itu sebuah Limosin hitam terpakir digerbang utama THS.

"Mo-mobil nya keren banget!" pekik Ino lagi.

Dalam sekejap sekelompok bodyguart dan pelayan berbaris didepan mobil limosin itu.

"Wuaah! Apa-apaan ini?!" pekik Sakura yang syok melihat para bodyguart dan pelayan itu

Seseorang keluar dari mobil limosin itu.

"Pangeran pertama Kerajaan Konoha, Naruto Namikaze. Telah tiba" ucap seorang pelayan

Dengan susah payah Sakura menerobos siswa-siswi yang berdesakan untuk melihat pangeran.

'Ak-akhirnya keluar jug—" mata Sakura tertuju oleh sang pangeran "Eh?! Naruto yang tadi?!" pekik Sakura dalam hati

Naruto tersenyum dan melihat sekelilingnya hingga matanya tertuju kepada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Ternyata kamu siswi disini?!" ucap Naruto sambil merangkul Sakura

"HYA!" pekik Sakura

"Kebetulan sekali ya?" kata Naruto dan tersenyum manis

'Masa sih?' batin Sakura dan menatap Naruto 'Ta-tapi... Naruto seorang pangeran?!'

+.+.+.+.+

**~Kelas 1-2~**

**.SAKURA POV.**

"Sakura kamu kok bisa kenal sama pangeran?" ucap Ino dan menatap Sakura tajam

"Itu tidak sengaja..." ucapku sambil memakan cemilan yang aku beli.

Ya, makan cemilan atau apapun adalah caraku untuk menenangkan diri dari suatu kejadian yang dapat membuatku tertekan ataupun syok berat.

"Eh, Sakura denger-denger. Nenek pangeran dulu lulusan disini." Ino duduk didepan bangku Sakura

"Eh?" aku menatap Ino tidak percaya "yang benar?"

"Itu benar sekali!" ucap seseorang dan merangkul bahuku.

"Pa-pangeran naruto! Apa yang anda lakukan disini?!" ucapku berusaha sopan

"Aku mau Saku-chan mengajakku berkeliling sekolah" ucap Naruto dan tersenyum

"Ba-baiklah" ucapku

Sekarang aku dan Naruto.. Ups, maksudku pangeran Naruto sedang berjalan dikoridor. Dan kami berdua ditatap kagum.. Umm, mungkin tatapan kagum hanya untuk pangeran dan aku merasa di tatap membunuh karna bejalan bersama pangeran Naruto.

'Kenapa jadi begini sih!' batinku

.

.

.

To Be Continue~

* * *

**Cuap-cuap Author : I. Yo, Minna-san! Waktu dulu sudah pernah Riz update'kan FF ini? Ya, Riz update ulang dengan sedikit perubahan~~  
II. Riz bingung mau cuap-cuap apa,, ya segini dulu cuap-cuap Riz  
III. Silahkan** **besi saran, kritik, pujian... Berniat review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Prince by Riz Riz 21**

**Story by Riz Riz 21**

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-****_jii_**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Bagaimana ini!' aku gugup

Semua orang menatapku dan pangeran Naruto, Kami-sama !

"Sakura-chan, disini tidak ada samurai ya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"Nggak ada, adanya zaman dulu" jawabku

"Ehh!?" Naruto terlihat syok

"Ka-karena dipusat kota tidak ada aku pikir disekolah ada" sambung Naruto

"Hah? Eh?" aku bingung

"Pangeran itu maniak samurai sejak kecil" ucap salah satu pengawal pangeran padaku

"Ohh" ucapku dan tersenyum pada pengawal itu

"Oh, iya aku juga tidak lihat orang mengenakan kimono" ucap Naruto

"Se-sekarang harga kimono mahal banget, banyak yang pingin punya tapi tidak bisa" jelasku yang juga sangat menginginkan sebuah kimono

"Masa?" Naruto terlihat tidak percaya

CTIK.

"Oke SP" Naruto memangil pengawalnya sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Siap pangeran" ucap empat pengawal pribadi pangeran

"Berikan kimono kepada semua murid"ucap Naruto

"EH?" aku syok

JRENGG

"WAAA"

"Kyaaa"

"Keren!"

Ucap sebagian murid yang sudah memakai kimono atau pun katananya, aku pun sudah memakai kimono pemberian Naruto. Naruto benar-benar baik.

"Ini semua hadiah sebagai salamku" ucap pangeran Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Ta-tapi inikan mahal" ucapku tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak mendengarkanya.

"Tenang saja, satu kimono satu juta yen" bisik SP Naruto kepadaku

"Eh! Satu juta!?" pekikku tidak percaya

'Naruto memang pantas menjadi pangeran... dia sangat baik' batinku

"Terima kasih. Pangeran Naruto" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Panggil Naruto saja. Kitakan teman sekelas tidak usah se-formal itu" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kalau gak manggil Naruto. Aku gelitikin, nih" ucap Naruto sambil mengelitikku

"I-iya, hentikan Naruto" ucapku menahan geli

"Bagus. Aku lebih suka begitu" ucap Naruto dan tersenyum

**DEG**

Padahal Naruto seorang pangeran dan aku rakyat biasa, tapi kenapa serasa akrab sekali dengan Naruto. Rasanya amat friendly dan sepertinya kehidupanku disekolah sekarang akan sangat menyenangkan.

**Keesokan harinya- disekolah .**

Saat menginjakkan kaki ku digerbang sekolah, aku baru sadar halaman Tokyo High School sangat berubah. Ada patung samurai dan sebuah air mancur yang besar. Denger-denger dari teman-teman Naruto'lah yang membuatnya.

"KYAAA pangeran!" teriak para gadis

DRAPP

Itu Naruto dan dia masuk kesekolah mengunakan kuda berwarna putih.

"Pangeran ikut klub berkuda ya?!" teriak siswi-siswi

"Pangeran masuk klub musik yuk" ajak seorang siswa yang dibalas angukan Naruto

"Pangeran istirahat nanti ikut latihan klub basket ya!?" teriak para siswa-siswi

Hari ini Naruto sibuk sekali dengan jadwal klubnya, bahkan saat selesai klub basket dia masih harus belajar diklub seni. Naruto bisa segalanya?!

"Apa Naruto tidak mau masuk klub yang sesuai dengan keahlianya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri

"Tidak. Seorang pangeran harus bisa segalanya" ucap seseorang dibelakangku

"Ehh! Kalian SP-nya Naruto?!" ucapku saat menengok kebelakang

"Masih ingat kami ya? Oh, kenalkan aku Kiba" ucap SP Naruto yang berdiri disebelah kananku

"Aku Shino" ucap SP yang berdiri disebelah kiriku

"Aku Sai" dan Sai berdiri dibelakang kiriku

"Aku Shikamaru" ucap SP yang berdiri dibelakang kiba

"Salam kenal semuanya" aku tersenyum

"Sakura-chan" panggil Naruto

"Ya?"

"Coba lihat" Naruto menunjukan lukisannya

"Wah bagus! Hebat!. Naruto bisa segalanya ya?" aku tersenyum untuknya

"Apanya yang hebat? Pangeran memang harus bisa segalanya" ucap Naruto dengan tampang serius

"Hah? Memang harus?" pekikku

"Ya, dan lagi aku masih belum apa-apa. Baginda jauh lebih hebat" ucap Naruto

"Hmm… benar. Raja jauh hebat" ucap Shikamaru dan melihat lukisan Naruto

"Kau masih jauh dari raja" Shino menatap lukisa Naruto

"Pangeran kau harus lebih serius belajar" kritik Sai yang juga adalah seorang seniman

"Betul!" ucap Kiba

"Ka-kalian.. jahat! Pergi pulang sana!" Naruto emosi dan duduk bersandar disebuah pohon

"Aku tau aku masih belum apa-apa!" Naruto mencoret-coret gambarnya tadi

"Sudahlah Naruto, itu saja udah keren, kok" aku mencoba menenangkannya

"Nih, bisa bikin ceria, lho" ucapku dan memasuka sebuah biskuit kemulut Naruto.

"Ini biskuit?" tanya Naruto dan menatapku

"Ya. Biasanya klo aku habis makan biskuit ini, tubuh yang lesu jadi semangat dan ceria lagi deh" jelasku dan tersenyum

"Hahaha… Saku-chan, kamu lucu deh" ucap Naruto

'Eh? Naruto tertawa?' batinku

"Sakura-chan selalu ceria, ya"

"Aku memang selalu ceria" ucapku dan tersenyum "badan ibuku lemah dan jika ingin melihat ibu tersenyum aku harus selalu ceria" sambungku

**Flashback~ NORMAL POV**

Dulu...

"Maaf ya, kepala ibu agak sakit" ucap ibu Sakura

"Ibu... Cepat sembuh ya...Kita bisa piknik minggu depan" Sakura menatap ibunya ceria

Ibu Sakura tersenyum "Kalau lihat Saku-chan ceria... Ibu jadi tersenyum" ibu Sakura mengelus kepala Sakura

**END. Flashback~ END NORMAL POV**

"Karena ucapan ibu, aku ingin selalu ceria! Dengan itu, mungkin aku bisa membuat semuannya tersenyum~~" jelasku "Ah, tapi mungkin terlalu berlebihan bagi orang lain, ya..." sambungku cepat

"Tidak kok. Aku juga jadi tersenyum" ucap Naruto semangat dan tersenyum

"Sakura, aku senang bertemu dengan gadis baik" kata Naruto dan mengelus pipiku

DEG

"Eh?"

Dalam beberapa saat aku terpana menatap mata biru laut milik Naruto. Dia benar-benar seseorang yang sangat mengerti orang lain. Mata birunya selalu memancarkan kebahagian dan kehangatan saat seseorang bersamanya, Naruto itu pangeran yang sangat—

DRRRTTT... DRRRTTT...

'Uwaaaa. Kenapa mesti bunyi disaat seperti ini sih' batinku kesal saat mendengar suara handphoneku

"Ayah? Tidak biasanya menelpon ku" ucapku dan mengangkat telpon itu

"Halo?"

'Sakura. Ibu pingsan!' ucap ayahku diseberang telpon

**DEG**

"I-ibu..."

**#To be continue#**

* * *

**Cuap" gak penting Author :**

#Akh, author aku-i emang alur ini sangat cepat,,, maklum ide dari komik ==V *Peace*

**#Arigatou yang telah berkenan mampir saat chapter I, Author balas lewat PM ya~**

**#Sekian dari 'Cuap" gak penting Author' adakah yang masih berniat review? jika masalah alur, Author bakal mencoba memperjelas/memperbanyak alur-nya.**

**Sekian.**

**Please Review? QwQ**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Prince by Riz Riz 21**

**Story by Riz Riz 21**

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-****_jii_**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menerima telpon dari ayahnya, Sakura langsung mendatangi rumah sakit tempat ibunya . Sakura cukup panic, untung saja Naruto dan keempat SP-nya mau mengatarkan Sakura menuju rumah sakit. Dirumah sakit Sakura langsung menuju ruangan yang disebutkan ayahnya tadi.

Sakura langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu, terlihat ayahnya keluar ruangan bersama seorang dokter. Sakura menatap ibunya yang terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernapasan dihidungnya, airmata Sakura tak dapat ia bendung hingga menelusuri pipinya.

"Ibu… ini aku, Sakura. Ibu.. bangun" Sakura mengengam tangan ibunya

Sakura tahu, hari ini pasti datang. Hari saat tubuh ibunya benar-benar melemah seperti ini, hanya saja ia dan ayahnya tidak siap. Ayahnya hanya perkerja kantoran biasa dengan gaji yang hanya cukup untuk ekonomi mereka, sedangkan ibunya memerlukan banyak biaya untuk pengobatanya.

"Ibu.. bangun.." Sakura menatap sendu ibunya yang masih terbaring

Tiba-tiba salah satu jari ibunya bergerak perlahan, Sakura sedikit tersentak dan menatap ibunya.

"Saku..chan? Ini, dimana..?" tanya ibu Sakura lemah

"Dirumah sakit, ibu tadi pingsan…" Sakura menghapus air matanya

"Gomen ne, ibu menyusahkanmu… dan ayah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya ibu sudah sadar" Sakura menatap ibunya tulus

**Kreekk.**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, ayah Sakura berjalan menuju Sakura dan menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. Sakura menatap ayahnya heran.

"Ikut ayah sebentar…" pinta lemah ayahnya dan pergi keluar

"Aku pergi sebentar ya, bu." Sakura menciup kening ibunya dan mengikuti ayahnya

.

"Sakura, ibumu harus segera dioperasi…" ucap ayah Sakura

"E-eeh?! Apakah seburuk itu?!" Sakura menatap ayahnya

"Ya, penyakitnya sudah parah. Ini biayanya jika ibumu dioperasi" ayah Sakura memberikan sebuah kertas pada Sakura.

Mata Sakura melebar, tidak percaya dengan nominal angka dibagian bawah kertas tersebut.

Naruto hanya menatap Sakura dari jarak sekitar lima meter lebih dan bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit.

"Sepertinya ada masalah.." ucap Kiba

"Masalah biaya?" tebak Shino

"Merepotkan" Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan

"Bagaimana pangeran?" Sai tersenyum

"Kita lihat saja dulu.." suara Naruto serius

Keempat SP-nya tersebut langsung menatap Naruto syok. Sejak kapan pangeran yang selalu mereka cap pengeran rubah yang kekanak-kanakan menjadi begitu serius?

Sakura menatap ayahnya.

"I-ini banyak sekali?"

"Ayah juga bingung Sakura…" ayah Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding "mungkin ayah akan lebih giat dan kerja lembur lagi"

"JANGAN! Kalau ayah lembur lagi, nanti ayah malah sakit!" Sakura cemas

"Sakura… ayah tidak mungkin membiarkanmu be—"

"Aku akan bekerja! Ayah berkerja seperti biasa saja!" ucap Sakura tegas

"Saku—" ayah Sakura menatap anaknya yang sudah berlari pergi

Saat Sakura akan berbelok kekanan koridor rumah sakit, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengengam pergelangan tangannya. Dan dengan terpaksa ia berhenti.

"Lepaskan a— Naruto?" Sakura menatap Naruto heran

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto serius

"Berkerja! Untuk mencari uang!" ucap Sakura yakin

"Bekerja? Menjadi apa? Emangnya kamu sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tersebut?" Naruto menjadi sangat serius

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru dan Sai sudah mulai merinding karna sikap serius Naruto yang sepertinya lebih serius dari raja mereka. Mereka berempat benar-benar tidak habis pikir, guna-guna dari dukun apa yang membuat Naruto jadi serius begitu?

Guna-guna dari Mbah Jiraya? Atau dari Mbah Orochimaru? Oke, itu bukan cerita disini.

"Naruto... aku…" Sakura tidak menatap Naruto

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Naruto

"Hah?" keempar SP-nya langsung jantungan bergilir

Sejak kapan pangeran mereka mengucapkan hal seperti itu! Pangeran mereka itu bertutur kata sopan?! Siapa yang ngajarin pangeran polos mereka itu sih?!

"Kau harusnya tetap disini menemai ibumu! Ia sekarang pasti sangat memerlukanmu!" Naruto menatap Sakura tajam

"Ta-tapi.. jika aku tidak be—"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menanggung semua biaya itu?! Hakmu adalah menemai ibumu didalam ruangan itu! Dia pasti sangat tersiksa!"

"Lalu biaya operasi ibuku bagaimana?!" pekik Sakura kesal

"Ikut aku!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura

Keempat SP Naruto Cuma membuntuti kedua sejoli tersebut yang berjalan mendekati seorang dokter yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang suster.

"Lakukan operasi Nyonya Haruno sekarang!" perintah Naruto

"E-ehh?!" Sakura dan dokter tersebut terkejut

"Aku pangeran Naruto dari kerajaan Konoha! Lakukan operasinya sekarang! SP!"

"Siap pangeran!" keempat laki-laki itu langsung membawa sebuah koper masing-masing

"Aku tanggung biayanya!" ucap Naruto yakin

"Ba-baik, suster! Siapkan ruang operasi" dokter tersebut pergi

"Na-naruto! Ini masalah keluargaku! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!" Sakura menatap kesal Naruto yang seenaknya

"Aku hanya membantu orang yang perlu aku bantú karena aku ini seorang pangeran." Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura dan pergi

Sakura terdiam menatap Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Biayanya sudah kami bayarkan sekitar dua jam lagi operasinya dimulai, kami permisi Saku-chan" Kiba nyengir dan mengikuti Naruto

"Sampai jumpa, ayo!" Sai menarik Shino dan Shikamaru

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri…" Shino cuek

"Merepotkan…" Shikamaru menguap

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju ruangan ibunya.

'Aku sudah sangat merepotkan Naruto…' batin Sakura dan masuk kedalam ruangan ibunya sebelum ibunya dioperasi.

.

.

.

Operasi ibu Sakura berjalan lancar, Sakura sangat senang hingga menangis bahagia. Dia benar-benar sangat berterima kasih kepada Naruto, mungkin Sakura tidak bisa membayarnya dengan uang. Tapi ia masih memiliki tenanga untuk mengantikannya.

Mungkin jika ia menawarkan diri menjadi pelayan pribadi Naruto tidak masalah?

Entahlah… bagi Sakura saat ini bersama keluarganya lebih penting, ia bisa memikirkan masalah utang budi itu besok saat bertemu Naruto disekolah.

.

.

.

Tanpa Sakura sadar Naruto masih berdiri dikoridor dekat ruangan ibunya, Naruto bersandar didinding dan tersenyum lebar.

Keempat SP-nya ikut tersenyum, pangeran mereka telah kembali menjadi pangeran rubah yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Kita pulang sekarang pengeran?" tanya Sai

"Tunggu dulu… aku merasakan kebahagian yang mendalam saat ini" Naruto menatap langit-langit rumah sakit "sepertinya aku akan dimarahi _Kaa-san_, tapi aku mencintainya"

"Ya, biaya operasi ibunya Sakura cukup mahal" ucap Shikamaru

"Hehehe… aku tinggal menunggu hukumannya" Naruto nyengir "ayo pulang!"

Naruto merangkul Sai dan Shikamaru, Sai dan Shikamaru malah merangkul Kiba dan Shino. Jadilah mereka berlina berjalan bersama sambil bercanda tawa. Bahkan sampai-sampai pintu keluar gedung rumah sakit itu tidak bisa mereka lewati sehingga mereka berjalan kesamping saat keluar.

Sungguh.. Persahabatan antara pangeran dan SP yang indah.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

* * *

**Cuap" Author Riz :**

**1. Bagaimana? Alurnya masih cepat? Kali ini Riz sama sekali gak lihat tu komik #DORR! Riz cuma ingat alurnya gini dan Riz beri bumbu sana-sini**

**2.** **Gui Gui M.I.T-senpai?! Bagaimana? Riz mengecewakan lagi?! #DORR!**

**3. ** **Ada yang kurang lagi? Silahkan Review~~**

**4. Arigatou sudah me-review FF gaje ini... Riz balas di PM ya *Bagi yang Login**

**5. Ampir lupa, Gomennasai gak update kilat~~ Gomen~~ Banget**

**6. Berniat Review *Reades : Gak!* #DORR**

**Si yu nex team *See You Next Time***


	4. Chapter 4

**My Prince by Riz Riz 21**

**Story by Riz Riz 21**

**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto-****_jii_**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, and many more.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter IV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sakura membawa sebuah kotak bento buatannya kesekolah, Sakura berniat memberikannya kepada Naruto nanti. Tapi siapa sangka ada kedua sahabatnya yang menunggunya didepan gerbang sekolah.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_!" panggil Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura pun sedikit mempercepat jalannya dan mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum "Ya?"

"Aku dengar ibumu masuk rumah sakit?" Hinata menatap Sakura.

Yah, pasti berita itu sudah tersebar—keteman-teman terdekatnya—. Apa lagi sahabatnya Ino, adalah gadis yang mendapat sebutan _gadis yang selalu tahu segalanya._ Belum lagi Hinata yang diam-diam menghanyutkan, Hinata juga hampir seperti Ino yang selalu punya kejutan.

Seperti saat mereka SMP, Hinata sengaja ber-ucap gagap seperti saat ia SD. Padahal ia sudah sembuh dari mulai masuk SMP, satu hal yang Sakura pelajari dari Hinata. _Jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya_, seperti itulah Hinata.

Gadis itu masih memiliki banyak misteri yang belum diketahui Ino dan Sakura.

"Begitulah…"

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan ibumu?!" tanya Ino.

"Dia baik, kemarin ibuku menjalani operasi" jelas Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Lalu? Operasinya berjalan lancarkan?" tanya Hinata.

"Operasinya lancar…"

"_Yokatta_…." ucap Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Aku ikut senang" Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku juga, semoga setelah ini ibumu sehat selalu ya…" Ino menepuk bahu Sakura, Sakura tersenyum ceria untuk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo kita masuk kekelas" ajak Sakura.

Ino dan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Sakura disamping kanannya.

Tak jauh dari Sakura dan kawan-kawan, terlihat Naruto berlari menuju kedalam gedung Tokyo High School, serta keempat SP-nya yang ikut berlari dibelakangnya. Dan dibelakangnya lagi terlihat mobil yang biasa dipakai Naruto untuk berangkat sekolah mengejar kelima laki-laki itu.

Emm… Mungkin lebih terlihat seperti akan menabrak mereka berlima.

Para murid yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengernyit bingung. Ada apa gerangan sampai-sampai kelima laki-laki tampan itu yang berlari kencang dipagi yang cerah ini?

"Awas _minna-san_!" teriak Naruto yang masih berlari.

"PANGERAN! INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" Kiba berteriak sambil melirik sekilas kebelakang.

"Merepotkan…" guman Shikamaru dan berlari santai dengan tangan yang ia masukan kedalam saku celanannya.

Sedikit lagi Naruto akan masuk kedalam kawasan sekolahnya, begitu pula keempat SP-nya yang setia padanya. Tapi saat sedikit lagi akan masuk kedalam kawasan sekolah, terlihat tiga orang gadis yang juga ingin masuk kedalam kawasan sekolah.

"HUAA! Awas! Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura yang merasa dipanggil berbalik begitu pula Ino dan Hinata. Tanpa aba-aba dan dikarenakan rem kaki Naruto sedang blong..

BRUUAAK!

Terjadilah tabrakan antara Naruto dan Sakura dengan posisi Naruto menindih Sakura, wajah Sakura sangat memerah dari pada rambut pinknya saat menatap mata biru laut Naruto.

"Pangeran! Ayo cepat!" ucap Kiba yang menarik Naruto agar berdiri. Tanpa sadar bahwa mobil yang mengejar mereka berlina itu telah berhenti dan terparkir rapi didepan mereka.

"Cepat pan—"

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" teriak seorang wanita yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu dengan wajah kesal dan memotong ucapan Sai.

Naruto yang dipanggil langsung berdiri dari atas tubuh Sakura dan menatap seorang wanita yang memanggilnya tadi, tak lupa keempat SP-nya yang ikut berbalik kearah sumber suara. Kelima laki-laki itu langsung mengernyit bingung melihat seorang wanita yang telah berdiri disamping mobil pribadi Naruto.

Wanita itu mengenakan kacamata dengan rambut pirang model _pig tail _kebelakang, ia menatap kesal campur malas kelima laki-laki itu yang masih dalam koneksi 55%.

Oh, Cuma Tsunade.

TSUNADE?!

"H-Hai… TSUNADE-_OBAACHAN?!_" pekik Naruto

"Heh?! Ternyata Tsunade-_san_? Aku kita Ratu" Sai menunduk menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak sadar.

"Aku masih hidup~~" Kiba bersyukur dan menatap langit dengan mata berbinar, serta mengatupkan tangannya.

"Benar-benar merepotkan…" Shikamaru menatap Tsunade malas.

"Aku memang bukan yang mulia, tapi aku diperintahkan untuk memberikan ini" Tsunade melempar sebuah gulugan kertas kepada Shino, "dan apa-apa suffix '_chan' _tadi, pangeran?!" Tsunade menatap Naruto tajam yang dibalas cengiran lebar.

Shino menangkap gulungan itu, membukanya, membacanya dan membacanya dengan seksama sekali lagi, lalu menatap Tsunade tak percaya meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak membual…" ucap Tsunade "dan aku tidak pandai menjelaskan"

Kiba, Sai dan Shikamaru langsung mendekati Shino dan membaca isi gulungan tersebut. Kiba sedikit terkejut, Sai cuma menghela napas dan Shikamaru terlihat tidak peduli.

"Emang apaan sih isinya?" tanya Naruto yang berada dibelakang.

"Ini…" Sai melempakan beberapa kunci ke Tsunade dan mengacuhkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong menatap tindakan Sai.

"_Arigatou_, aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_" Tsunade masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi menjauh.

"Hei-hei! Itu kunci rumahku! Kau ini SP-ku atau SP-Tsunade-_Obaachan_ sih?!" kesal Naruto.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang ada disana hanya bisa menatap kelima laki-laki itu bingung. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin ikut masuk kedalam permasalah kerajaan Naruto. Sakura tampak sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir, Ino terlihat sedikit melongo menatap drama barusan.

Ok, sepertinya hanya Hinata yang tidak tampak bingung. Dia lebih terlihat enjoy? Dan menatap kelima laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum manis. Hinata itu _Misterius_.

"Ini tugas" Shino memperlihatkan isi gulungan itu alisa membukanya lebar-lebar pada publik!

Para murid yang berlalu lalang langsung berhenti dan mendengarkan secara seksama dan dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnya. Ah, para murid itu langsung memperbaiki pendengaran mereka sebelum Sai memulai bicara.

"Mulai saat ini anda akan hidup tanpa uang sama sekali…" jelas Sai sambil menatap Naruto malas.

"Perintah Yang Mulia Kushina-_sama_ serta Yang Mulia Minato-_sama_" ucap Kiba.

"Anda menjadi **pangeran miskin** sebagai hukumannya…" Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan.

Oh.

Otak Naruto masih loading, begitu pula Sakura dan Ino. Hinata yang mengerti dengan sekali penjelasan hanya tersenyum kasian, para murid disana langsung pada gerusak-gerusuk, kalo-kalo pendengaran mereka bermasalah dan mesti kedokter THT.

Beberapa kemudian setelah otak ketiga muda-mudi itu serta murid disekitar mereka koneksi 100% barulah mereka sadar dan yakin gak salah dengar. Terdengarlah…

"HAH?!" pekik ketiga orang itu tidak percaya dengan fakta dan pendengaran mereka.

"APOUAAAA?!" itu teriakan para murid yang kaget bukan main.

"Na-naruto menjadi pangeran miskin?!" tanya Sakura panik.

"Miskin?" Ino menatap Naruto dan syok "miskin~~? Miskin?"

"Yah, _Kaa-san_ benar-benar, deh. Tega banget" ucap Naruto pura-pura dramatis sambil mengelus-elus jalan masuk kegedung sekolah.

'Jangan-jangan… karena Naruto membayarkan biaya operasi ibuku…' Sakura menunduk sedih, Hinata menatap Naruto kasian dan menengok kearah Sakura yang sedang menunduk.

"Tapi selama berapa lama?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap keemapt SP-nya tersebut.

Yang ditanya memberikan respon tidak peduli, Sai sibuk dengan catatan laporannya yang nanti akan diberikan kepada Raja. Kiba sibuk dengan Handphonenya, Shino mencoba membuat sebuah kupu-kupu berdiam dijarinya dan Shikamaru menatap awan.

Mereka berpura-pura tidak mendengar dalam artian mereka juga tidak tahu. Naruto hanya mencibir kesal dengan keempat SP-nya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk kelas" Ino mengingatkan.

"Baiklah… Ayo!" ucap Naruto semangat dan menarik keempat SP-nya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

Kedelapan muda-mudi itu berjalan bersamaan saat akan memasuki gedung sekolah. Naruto mencoba mengajak bicara Sakura yang muram dan hanya memberikan sedikit respon pada Naruto, Sai berkenalan dan sedikit berbincang dengan Ino, dan Kiba serta Shino berbicara pada Hinata, Shikamaru hanya diam melamun sambil menatap awan —Lagi—.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Ino berbalik menatap Kiba, Shino dan Hinata "kenapa kalian terlihat akrab sekali?"

"Hinata-_chan_ it—Hmmmph" ucap Naruto yang dibungkam Kiba. Shino dan Sai menatap Naruto horor, bahkan Shikamuri ikut memberikan tatapan horor.

"Kemarin kami tidak sengaja bertemu Hinata-_san_ dimini market" Kiba nyengir, dan didukung ketiga SP lainnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Iya." Hinata membenarkan dan tersenyum.

"Ohh…" Ino masih belum yakin itu adalah jawaban jujur, tapi ia tak terlalu peduli dan kembali menghadap depan.

Hinata menatap punggung Sakura, tersirat rasa khawatir pada pandangan matanya yang teduh itu.

Saat jam pertama pelajaran, Sakura sama sekali tidak konsen matanya menatap kotak bentonya yang ada didalam laci. Hinata yang duduk sebangku dengan Sakura hanya bisa menatap cemas temannya yang sedang galau itu.

Naruto dan Kiba yang duduk didepan Sakura dan Hinata terus saja ribut dan mengoceh, untungnya tidak sampai ditegur oleh guru yang mengajar. Shikamaru lagi-lagi menatap awan dari balik jendela dan sesekali menguap, Shino asik dengan semut diatas mejanya, Sai hanya diam tersenyum dan Ino ikut menatap Sakura cemas.

"Sakura~~" panggil Ino saat jam istirahat.

"Ah, iya?" Sakura menatap Ino dan Hinata yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau sepertinya sakit Sakura-_chan_…" ucap Hinata dan menatap Sakura dengan cemas.

"Iya, mau kuantar ke-UKS?" tanya Ino.

"_Iie, _aku baik-baik saja…" Sakura terpaksa tersenyum.

"Yakin? Ada guru kesehatan yang mengantikan Shizune-_sensei_ cuti, lho" jelas Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hm?" Sakura menatap Ino bingung.

"Aku dengar guru itu laki-laki" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kamu juga tahu Hinata?" tanya Ino dan langsung menatap Hinata horror. Benarkan? Hinata itu diam-diam menghanyutkan.

"Seperti itulah" Hinata tersenyum manis pada Ino yang menatapnya.

"Lebih baik kau ke-UKS deh, Sakura. Kau terlihat pucat dan muram" Ino menatap Sakura khawatir "lagi pula katanya guru itu sangat tampan, lho~"

"Ino-_chan_ benar, sebaiknya kau ke-UKS saja.. Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu." sambung Hinata.

"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja" tolak Sakura lembut. Tapi, sekeras-kerasnya kepala Sakura, kekeras kepalaan Ino lebih darinya.

"Kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Ino menarik Sakura dan dibantu Hinata menuju UKS.

"Ino-_chan_, Hina-_chan_… aku baik-baik saja…" jelas Sakura.

"Baik-baik? Baik dari mana?! Kau terlihat pucat, kami khawatir" Ino tidak peduli dengan penjelasan Sakura.

Sakura merasa bersalah "_Gomen.."_

"Maka itu, turuti kami kali ini saja…" pinta Hinata dengan mata memelas bersama Ino.

"Baiklah…"

Ketiga gadis itu melewati koridor dan menuju ruang kesehatan, Hinata mengetuk pintunya pelan dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu diikuti Sakura dan Ino.

"Permisi… _sen—sei_" Ino terdiam menatap sebuah sosok laki-laki berbadan tinggi dengan wajah yang sangat rupawan.

Sakura juga terdiam menatap orang itu, dunia serasa berhenti baginya dan Ino. Hinata hanya menatap orang itu biasa dan menghela napas pelan.

Laki-laki itu seperti penguasa dunia, tubuh tinggi atletis. Mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam menusuk setiap hati perempuan manapun, gaya _cool_ dan _stotic_-nya. Laki-laki itu meletakkan kacamatanya pada buku sebagai pembatas dan menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya lalu menatap ketiga gadis itu.

"Hn?"

"Ma-maaf menganggu, _sensei_" Ino gugup tingkat maksimum.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Cuap" Author~~ :**

**1. YEY! Riz bangkit dari hibernasi! -Hiatus udah mainstrem- #plakk  
2. Umm... Chapter ini maksa banget ya? Gomen...  
3. Gomen Riz enggak update kilat + Gomen Riz gak bilang kalau Riz Hiatus.. Gomen-gomen!  
4. Riz kemarin baca ulang FF ini dari chapter I, umm aneh banget yang chapter ,,, Riz baru sadar ==a Gomennasai!**

**Spesial Thanks : , Dear God, Klay Asther, Aurora Borealix, nakumi-chan, Manguni, UzuHaru48, NS, and Guest.**

**Pojok balasan Review (untuk yang tidak login) :,**

**1. nakumi-chan : **Huaaa! GOMENNASAI NAKUMI-SAN! Udah pendek Riz gak update kilat lagi,, Gomennasai! QωQ

**2. Manguni** : OK, Ini sudah Riz lanjutkan. XD

**3. UzuHaru48** : Daijobu ne, Riz yang minta maaf karena laaaammmaaaa banget gak update... Gomennasai UzuHaru48-san.

**4. NS** : Okelah, Ini update.. Yah.. Gomen karena baru update.. QwQ

**5. Guest** : Arigatou... Ini sudah dilanjut!

**Salam Damai Minna-san...**

**Mind Review? Riz menerima semua saran-kritik-dll (≧∀≦)**


End file.
